The Group
"The Group" is an unofficial term that refers to a former group of popular comic makers who generally used the RZMIK in their comic series, and who also pioneered the Multi-author Comic Series genre. The advent of the RZ Revolutions addition to the RZMIK kit by Metrukuta and Tahuri also greatly contributed to this group's significance. They were also referred to as the RZ Crew, amongst other names. Many of them are not satisfied by their common name "The Group" and are trying to make a better one stick. History The Group began sometime between 2003 and 2004 as those fans of Exo's Comics (for which Dokuma wrote as well), MK Comics, and Chibi Onua's comics. When Project Klinkerpoop was started by Exo M7 and Metrukuta as a collaboration of the works of the group, the fanbase began to grow. Since then, it has grown to the point where it has insprired a whole genre of comics traced back to this group, including Generic Quest, Found, Heroes, Operation: LOSER, Clash of the Titans, Project Llol, and many more. It is notable that these subsequent comics have inspired a whole new generation of comic writers who are part of "the Group," yet have few ties, if any, to Exo's Comics or any similar series. Since all of the "classic" authors, except Emkay, have either stopped making comics or lost interest in comic-making, the Group has been considered to have ended. Unofficial List of Members Active The folllowing list of members are those that are still active and make comics. there is nobody on this list Inactive The below members are those that no longer make comics, due to banning, lack of interest, time, activity, or ability to make them. However, some of them are part of ative MASes, although they no longer participate. This is often attributed to them having no "passion for the job" any more. This is all the people. *Spitty *Exo M7 *Tahuri *Kotahn *ToaSidorak *Tums *Teox *Cee-estee *Kynok Nuva *Gazibo *Nuvakuta *Vorks *Chibi Onua *Ocrist *Static Inferno *Norik's Prophecy *Aoran *Angry Nid *Bionicle Dragon *Kabookie *Lehatu *Searon *Fighty *Zildjian *Dr. Random *Rorschach *Turaga Dlakii *Dokuma *Kortu *Zonis *Emkay *Nuparurocks *Oni *Janaro Due to the decrease in activity of a large part of the Group, most members are inactive. Defining Series The following is a list of series that could be considered main 'Group' series. *Exo's Comics *MK Comics *Chibi Onua's Comics *Project Klinkerpoop *Operation LOSER *Project Llol *Found *Heroes *That One Comic Series *Generic Quest *Clash of the Titans *Mission Implausible *The Q Files *Orange Paradox *The Fourth Wall *Baby Pohuaki *Taco Party *©opyright Expired Followers Despite the fact that the Group doesn't gain a large amount of fans in the style of Dark709 or Chimoru series, they have several die-hard fans that are also comic-makers. Nearly all of the current group members were, at some point, followers, before eventually becoming a member. Criticism The Group has come under criticism in the past for rudeness or having a disregard for BZPower's rules. Trivia *Ocrist, Static Inferno, Kortu, and Norik's Prophecy all became co-authored for Project Klinkerpoop within the same month, after the two former spammed the Project Klinkerpoop topic with fan-comics, and the latter two applied for the same open author position and both recieved the position. *Metrukuta, or Emkay, is the only one of the original Group members who still makes comics. *Dr. Random would have no noticeable involvement with the Group if he had not started Found. Aside from this series, he would seem to be more of a follower. *Ocrist's series, Operation LOSER, was the first series to rip off the MAS format, at the time called a "Klinkerpoop Series." LOSER itself has had four incarnations, which Dokuma, Angry Nid, and Kortu have been authors for. *Despite only recently being considered a member of the Group, Turaga Dlakii was asked to be an author for the original season of Heroes. He turned down the offer for reasons unknown, usually said to be because he didn't find the message until several years later. He later applied for the third season. *Heroes was the only major Group MAS that did not changed topic owners. *All Group series are closed. nobody cares about bzp any more *RORSCHACH WAS ACTUALLY NORIK'S PROPHECY UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME HOW SHOCKING Category:Comic Meta Category:Comic Veterans Category:Comic Makers